1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge and a foldable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a hinge providing moment produced by magnetic interaction and a foldable electronic apparatus having the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges used in conventional notebooks or foldable electronic products need to provide pivotal members and produce an enough moment for keeping the apparatus at a required unfolded state and avoiding damage on components of the apparatus due to sudden folding. Such hinge produces the moment usually produced by friction force when fixing supports of the hinge rotate relatively. In practice, the hinge provides required friction force by use of deformation of several stacked spring washers so as to produce the moment. In such configuration, in principle, once the hinge is assembled completely, the moment provided by the hinge is fixed. If an adjustment of the moment is required, for example for different products with different required moments, the hinge needs a redesign, for example by changing the disposition quantity or preliminary assembly deformation of spring washers. It is quite inconvenient. Furthermore, during operation of the hinge, it is difficult to avoid abrasion. After a long time use of the hinge, abrasion will make the friction decrease, leading to influence on the capability of producing moment by the hinge, even to a failure of the hinge. In addition, the moment provided by the hinge also is a resistance to unfolding or folding the apparatus by a user. In practice, the moment required for different stages of the folding of the apparatus is not constant. Because the hinge can provide a single moment only, the moment provided by the hinge is set to be larger than the maximum one of required moments, even over a certain value for compensation on the friction decrement due to abrasion. However, it induces inconvenience to unfolding or folding the apparatus by the user.